The Brittana Team
"Still, I have to accept that I love you. I love YOU, and I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please, say you love me back. Please." "I love you, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world." ---- Rules For This Team Afores Santana Ends You '' * You have to have an account to join, or if you are an anon, you must link to your Special Contributions page. * Don't go around spamming or disrespecting other ships' pages. * Don't delete anything that isn't yours * Respect other people's point of view. *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship Brittana, please don't bash or vandalise this page. *You can't sign more than once. *No inappropriate pictures. *You can't sign from someone else. *Any registered user that ships Brittana, must be allowed to sign. *Any other rules must be approved by an admin. '' ---- Welcome to the team dedicated to all of those amazing people who want Brittana (also known as Santitany) together and hate seeing Santana and Brittany so sad. They've made us laugh with brilliant and quirky one-liners they have provided and they have made us cry with the beautiful renditions of Songbird and Landslide and their heart stopping confessions of their love for one another. Only Brittany can bring out the soft and non-bitchy Santana while only Santana can expose Brittany's bright side and understand her ditzy one-liners and not diss her for it. They pour out so much emotion for each other with the most "I love you" being said on the show and are implied as soulmates (Rumours). Please man up Santana, Brits is single again. For a detailed overview, refer to the Brittany-Santana Relationship page. ♥ Reasons Why They Should Be Together ♥ * They complement each other nicely. * Both are on the Cheerios. * They both happen to be extremely attractive. * The chemistry is undeniable! * They are always doing cute things in the background. * Glee needs girl-love ;) * Brittany needs someone to protect her, and Santana needs some love. * They constantly sit together. * Santana always defends Brittany when needed. * Brittany always comforts Santana when needed. * Even the actresses themselves are shipping the pairing. * They sound wonderful together (Me Against The Music). * They almost always wear their friendship bracelets. * They have matching backpacks, as seen in Original Song. * They said that they love each other numerous times. * Brittany brings out the non-bitchy Santana. * Santana brings out the smart Brittany. * Santana treats only Brittany with love and care. * They are very protective of one another. * They are the only couple on the show to have been implied to be soul-mates * They are in love and have been for a long time * They always join clubs together ie. Glee, Cheerios, Celebacy. * They are one of the most popular couples on TV. ♥ Templates ♥ Without the Spaces { { Brittanafans } } { { Brittanafan } } { { Heyafan } } { { Brittanaforever } } { { Brittanaotp } } ♥ The AMAZING Brittanese ♥ ♥ Click Here To View Signatures 1 - 50 ♥ Click Here To View Signatures 50 - 100 ♥ 101. [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Your very talented.']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Really?']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Yeah. I should know, I'm very talented too.']] 102. Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever 103. User:Ilovekurtandblaine 104. User:Drechao 105. Br0dxwerc 106. Make it stop, let this end, all these years pushed to the ledge, but proud I stand, of who I am, I plan to go on living Littlemissbrittany888 107. -Elli51 108. User:Sparkle22 109. User:Like a gLeek 110. <3 Klaine <3 Brittana <3 Faberry <3 Fabang 111. User:Kringles02 Born this way! Brittana♥ 112. PrettyAyan 113. --I Love Glee signed this! 114. User:Gleeks04 115. User:SweetChick 116. Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen Hello Love|Talk to me, the biggest Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff fan ever! Did you know there favorite color is purple?? 117. SapphireSkies "So freaking charming" 118. --[[User:StGroffles|'The world is a dangerous place to live;']] [[User talk:StGroffles|'not because of the people who are evil, ']]but because of the people who don't do anything about it. 119. ----[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Merrygold']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|[You know I practically rule the world of fashion and have a super hot husband]]] 120. User:Gleekandgleeker Brittana for life! ♥ Proudly So. 121. User:BrittanaFan1508 122. SantitanyShipper89 123. I have these feelings, feelings for you ♥ [[User talk:ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE|'I just want you.']] 20:29, August 29, 2011 (UTC) 124. User:Klainiac 125. --[[User: NayaLebanese|'I have awesome gaydar']] [[User talk:NayaLebanese|''It just kind of happened]] 23:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC) 126. GRESHEENA<3 127. NicoleeGleek 128. santanalover 129. (QuinnQuinn 01:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC)) 130. Jesse St Ninja 131. Lopierce4eva - Hold your breath, Make a wish, Count to three 132. Rhdkstrhedkshbjds 133. User:Gleek4ever96 134. User:BrittanaAndKlaineLover 135. User:AnimeTomboy1998 - Brittana's the real girlz in Glee! :D 136. User:Kurtsies 137. Happinessmachine 138. Whatsername_Gleek 139. Gleekonline101 says: Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? 140. glee-weasley 141. user:gleek1997 142. Gleekproject says: Sometimes I Forget My Middle Name 143. I love you more more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. ladyBee 144. Dalek194 145. Warblette ♥ The AWW Moments ♥ * ''When Brittany couldn't figure out her left from her right, it's Santana who points it out to her. ("Wheels") * Santana is distraught over the idea of having to be in a wheelchair and Brittany comforts her. ("Wheels") * When Brittany is convinced there is a duck in the hat, Santana humors her rather than mocking her. ("Ballad") * Santana chooses Brittany as her partner for the ballad, and both of them are overjoyed by this. ("Ballad") * They danced together to no music before the start of the glee club meeting. ("Hairography") * They talk to each other on the phone while right next to each other. It would also appear that they have the same model of cell phones, but in different colors. ("Sectionals") * While Brittany is showing the Glee Club hairography, Santana can be heard saying "Yay Brittany" in the background. ("Hairography") * When Kurt is singing A House Is Not A Home, Santana holds up her pinky to Brittany, who smiles and takes it. Santana then grins and leans her head on Brittany's shoulder, who cuddles closer to her. ("Home") * During "Over the Rainbow" Santana puts her pinky out and Brittany takes it happily ("Journey") * Brittany leans her head on Santana's shoulder ("Journey") * When Brittany and Santana meet with Coach Sylvester, Brittany tells her that she made a card saying that "heart attacks are just from loving too much" and Santana gives Brittany a glance and a sweet smile ("Grilled Cheesus") * ''During Rachel's performance of Firework, Brittany and Santana periodically look at each other. At the end of the number, Brittany takes Santana's hand and leads her down and dances with her ("Silly Love Songs") * Santana singing the beautiful Songbird and the hug at the end. ("Rumours) * The final locker scene ("New York") * Santana and Brittany are holding hands when they run up and dance together on the tables during We Got The Beat ("The Purple Piano Project") * Brittany and Santana are seen hanging up Kurt's campaign posters and he tells them he doesn't like them. When he walks away, Santana comforts her and walks away smiling with Brittany standing there, also smiling ("I Am Unicorn") ♥ Brittana FM ♥ ♪ Wish List ♪ Sung by Santana *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAdl4rt-iCs Britney Spears' - Seal It With A Kiss''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5FlhxIibB0 Rascal Flatts '- What Hurts the Most] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AZxUtZ2ZgI ''Panic! At the Disco '- Lying Is the Most Fun''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4eMyOzD9UI ''Daniel Beddingfield - Gotta Get Thru This''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhuGQUZJot8 ''Alicia Keys - Unthinkable''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYPZv-1bW_E ''Lady Gaga - Speechless''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r08xhL0jI1Q ''Lady Gaga - So Happy I Could Die''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ld3awyxNEHM ''Paramore - Stop this Song (Love Sick Melody)] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aa_k-dY_L7c Adele' - I'll Be Waiting] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TWxjucB004&feature=related Paul van Dyk' - Complicated''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOUNixOLd-0 ''Michelle Branch - If Only She Knew''] ''Sung by Brittany'' *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AWoZmAxKxg&ob=av3n ''Cheryl Cole - Parachute''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErntJrtQGBg&ob=av2n ''Mandy Moore - I Wanna Be With you''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Segxr2xQTdU ''Beyonce - Scared of Lonely''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjQJz_8rQkY ''Adele - Crazy for You''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KSqNKMiSnYw ''Jennifer Lopez - Should've Never''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdGZBRAwW74&ob=av2e ''Katy Perry - Thinking of You''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFRkpvvop3I&ob=av2n ''The Fray - Over My Head''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3H2l9Lo-jPk&ob=av2e ''No Doubt - Running''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDq0nAAuMfY ''Tiesto - Your Loving Arms''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDEEzS7OV2k ''A Fine Frenzy - Almost Lover''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1aVHLL5egRY&ob=av2e ''Hootie & the Blowfish - Let Her Cry''] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rvf4ctqTrro ''Mikaila - So In Love With Two''] Wish List ---- Featured Melody ♪ Featured Melody ♪ Click Here To Watch The Video [http://www.directlyrics.com/lifehouse-it-is-what-it-is-lyrics.html Lyrics ] Title: It Is What It Is Artist: Lifehouse Summary: A song that suits the storyline of Santana and her struggles about coming out, which is both hurting her and Brittany. She's accepted her sexuality but cannot seem to be comfortable even with the encouragement from Brittany which is brilliantly conveyed in the song lyric '"You said it, I get it, I guess it is what it is." '' ---- ♪ Brittana Based Songs ♪ Brittana Based Songs ♥ Film Flix ♥ Glee Scenes Glee scenes thumb|right|290px|The legendary Songbird!! thumb|left|290px|"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world" thumb|290px|left|Prom Queen Scene thumb|290px|right|Funny Santana and Brittany lines! ---- Music Videos Music Videos thumb|left|290px|"Im So Yours" thumb|290px|right|Parachute!! thumb|right|290px|Unthinkable thumb|290px|left ♥ Memorable Quotes ♥ ✎ Featured Quotation Scene Featured Quotation Scene ♥ Gallery ♥ normal_0035.jpg normal_00488.jpg normal_00577.jpg normal_0077.jpg 2n0pj6q.png 2s1p1tc.png 28rk4r8.png brittana.JPG BRITTANA2 (1).jpg Brittana23.jpg brittana3.jpg brittana3466.jpg vlcsnap-561053.png tumblr_lfuoj27ryW1qgfeg9o1_500.jpg tumblr_l7454bBOCD1qd5y5ao1_400.jpg tumblr_l960pze1bY1qahoyio1_500.jpg tumblr_kvld4iZood1qabg7do1_400.jpg brittana8.jpg Brittana-2x04-Duets-brittany-and-santana-16248239-1580-888.jpg brittana (1).jpg BRITTANA (2).jpg brittana_1.jpg glee-brittana1.png brittany santana2.jpg brittanas.jpg tumblr_lbkju0uHEN1qzipvoo1_500.jpg britannatwitter.png|From Dianna Agron's Twitter(: tumblr_lkebhxQzvs1qcv6uto1_500.jpg Helloiloveu18.jpg Helloiloveu15.jpg Helloiloveu14.jpg Valerie performance.jpg Book-report2.png brittanaiq.png Brittany-Santana-2x22-New-York-brittany-and-santana-22344697-1280-720.jpg Brittany-Santana-2x22-New-York-brittany-and-santana-22344763-1280-720.jpg Brittany-Santana-2x22-New-York-brittany-and-santana-22344781-1280-720.jpg 00226ykk.jpg Glee bilder6.jpg Glee bilder5.jpg Glee bilder4.jpg Glee bilder3.jpg Glee bilder2.jpg Collagen.jpg Naya-Heather1.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-05-26-12h01m22s38.png Tumblr letc8sHo6L1qzp6ofo1 500.jpg 393px-Tumblr_llih76yfQ91qknrf1o1_400.png Brittana- you are mybestfriend.jpg Tumblr lltsi0O04S1qgc19oo1 500.jpg|New York Tumblr llld4yZETa1qbz915o1 500.png|The Whole Glee Club! Tumblr llen5v1RgQ1qbi5wyo1 400.jpg|New York!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tumblr lkzd49OTyK1qga4qoo1 500.png|Quitting Cheerios tumblr_lnvetfhHfv1qkt39to1_400.jpg|The Heya kiss on stage in Dublin, July 3, 2011. The 8pm show. File:Awwwwwwwwww.png Dfv.gif brittanamakeoutx390.jpg Brittany-Santana-2x02-Britney-Brittany-brittany-and-santana-15964020-1280-720.jpg glee_brittany_santana4-400x226.png glee_brittany_santana73-400x227.png glee_brittany_santana-400x227.png comforting santana.jpg tumblr_lq6n921NyD1qkvjb8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lql7w1s06N1qgmqqpo1_500.png tumblr_l8967mxJWT1qbd895o1_400.gif Awww-).gif Tumblr lhsrw822lI1qzmjfxo1 500.gif Tumblr ligstnpbRG1qzkuyv.gif Tumblr lilvjzQuyV1qiq6ydo1 500.gif Tumblr liqvroi7GP1qh2g3s.gif Tumblr liqvpvxPYC1qh2g3s.gif Tumblr lij0n7xhHd1qhm1wao1 500.gif tumblr_lkc2dmh3e91qicr06o1_500.gif CJE1R.gif Tumblr_lflyz38isB1qctfyqo1_500.gif Heather-morris-naya-rivera-bandslam--large-msg-124963810286-1-1.gif Tumblr lkvibnfNfe1qbro89o1 500.gif tumblr_lhrst9MViQ1qgz4dfo1_500.gif tumblr_lhs1jdQKp81qaco3go1_500.gif tumblr_lke38vzqCs1qg2judo1_500.gif tumblr_lkc9vmKtBe1qdi18ao1_500.gif Tumblr lmpoooU3WJ1qzvdldo1 500.gif|Hand Kiss! Tumblr llyj9k6GZu1qh53qpo1 400.gif|Kiss!|link=Brittany-Santana Relationship York!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dfv.gif Brittany-and-Santana-brittany-and-santana-12002362-400-226.gif Brittana Final Moment on Locker.gif Brittana - Pillow Fight.gif Brittana Background Cherrios Competition.gif Brittana-brittany-and-santana-20652617-500-500.gif Brittana - Hallways.gif Brittana - Thanks for understand me.gif Brittana - Like never before.gif BS Touch-a Touch-a TouchMe.gif Santittany - Dancing.gif Santittany.gif Lil' Brittana.gif Brittana - Adivination.gif Brittana - Landslide.gif Britanna - Poster.gif I'll Kiss You Britt.gif tumblr_lr29lu9EG21qea0mf.gif tumblr_lrjnqh3Kze1qeyp1lo1_500.gif ♥ The Brittana Chronicles ♥ flirt locker.gif|'Flirt Locker' - Sexy hurt locker.gif|'Hurt Locker' - Sexy dirt locker.gif|'Dirt Locker' - Original Song shirt locker.gif|'Shirt Locker' - Born This Way revert locker.gif|'Revert Locker' - Rumours heart locker.gif|'Heart Locker' - New York Tumblr_ls965q2GIC1qjqprf.gif|'Kurt Locker' - I Am Unicorn ♥ Fanfiction ♥ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ [http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/3/0/0/1/10/33882/33881/1/0/1/ In Progress - Rated K - T] [http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/14/0/0/1/0/33882/33881/1/0/1/ In Progress - Rated M] [http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/3/0/0/1/10/33882/33881/2/0/1/ Complete - Rated K - T] [http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/14/0/0/1/10/33882/33881/2/0/1/ Complete - Rated M] ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Music Box- In-Progress Color''- Completed'' Influence''- Completed'' I'd Rather Be Flying Than Falling''- In-Progress'' Memories of Yesterday''- Completed'' Glimpse''- Completed'' Lake Hope''- Completed'' Random Acts''- In-Progress'' Winner Winner Chicken Dinner''- Completed'' Category:Teams Category:Teams